Diary Entries
While playing the game, new entries will appear on the diary in You`s bedroom when you achieve something important (like beating a Boss, exploring new parts of the world, etc). You´s diary entries 1. First time You wake up in the bedroom. : Nothing exciting happened today. Tried to eat an insect I caught, but it's no use.' Since it's just me now, I have to get out of here. I need to find a weapon, something longe-range. Those sons of bitches are too dangerous up close. And I don't want their nasty disease getting on me. Then maybe I can get me something to eat. Oh, I remembered where I put their key. It's on the sofa in the living room. I don't know where the key for their bedroom is though.'' '''2. After the party event in 203. : I met this girl today. She keeps asking me to do weird things. And talk about stuff I don't wanna talk about. But then she disappeared. I should probably try and make my way downstairs. Think I need to get out of the apartment. '' '''3. After examining the skin in 202.' : I found this horrible thing covering up a hole. I need to get through it somehow. Maybe I should search the apartment next door, ... especially now I have a gun. 4a. After meeting Her in 201 with average/high mental health. : I saw a different girl today, ...but she also vanished. She was wearing a blue dress. She reminds me of someone. Anyway, next I'm gonna start looking for a way downstairs... '' '''4b. After meeting Her in 201 with low mental health.' : I saw a girl in blue, today. She was burning. My hallucinations are getting worse. I should push on to the first floor. '' 5. '''After You get to the stairs to 1F.' : I should take a good rest before looking downstairs. I think it's probably in worse condition, ... and more dangerous. I need to find a way to the front door. But can I make it without attracting their attention? '' '''6. First time you meet The White-Faced Man.' : I met a weird guy in the back alley. It's almost like I felt cold when he was around. I don't like him. He say we'll meet three times. How can he know that? '' '''7. First time You meet The Doorman' : I found my way to the entrance. But it was blocked by something huge. I need to get it out the way... My only plan is to get it into the elevator. I need to go down to the basement for that, though. See if I can power the emergency generator... '' '''8. First time You get out of the apartment.' : I made it outside at last... Now I need to look around for supplies, ... or at least for other survivors. I need to conserve what little I have, ... because there may be nothing out there. '' '''9a. After meeting Man in Blue in the "ruined building," choose the first option.' : I saw that weird guy in blue, ... in the blue room. It doesn't make much sense to me... And Chie was with him! I thought she was on my side... Oh, I got a gold key after that.... I think it might open the arcade near my apartment.... '' '''9b. After meeting Man in Blue in the "ruined building," choose the second option.' : I saw that weird guy in blue, ... in the blue room. It doesn't make much sense to me... And that girl in blue was there too. She made him go away... Oh, I got a gold key after that.... I think it might open the arcade near my apartment.... 10. Second time You meet The White-Faced Man. : I saw that freaky guy again. The one with the white face... He scares me half to death, ... even though I can't explain why. I need to push on through the city, ... to see where it leads me. I wonder what's at the end of the road? '' '''11. When You find the bus'. : I found this wrecked bus, ... in the Southwast of the city. It's blocking what might be a road out of here. If I can get the electrics back on, ... maybe I can get the side door open. '' '''12. See Man Who Wears a Box until he advises you to stop.' : These hallucinations I'm seeing. Could some of them be real? Or are they the ghosts of the past? I don't like the thought of that. That girl.... Who was she? Was she someone close to me? I feel like I miss her, ... even though I've never met her. '' '''13. After fixing the bus.' : I got the bus working again, ... and got through the door. I wonder what's waiting on the other side? 14. After The Director's Death. : ''The Director is dead. I dunno why but, ... I feel like I'm responsible in some way. I made that tall creature go away, ... eventually. But was it me that made it appear? ... Anyway... All that's left is to go to the hospital. I should have gone there from the start. Instead of trying to escape the city. What was I thinking? Well, he paid the price for it, not me. '' Category:Gameplay